


Have a Good Day

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [6]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Training Camp would be starting at ten and Keith had a feeling Robby would be moving out once Camp was over. He had mentioned getting a place with Kyrou and Keith wanted to enjoy what little time he had left with Robby.
Relationships: Robert Thomas & Keith Tkachuk
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 7





	Have a Good Day

Training Camp would be starting at ten and Keith had a feeling Robby would be moving out once Camp was over. He had mentioned getting a place with Kyrou and Keith wanted to enjoy what little time he had left with Robby.

So he spent the morning the same way he had spent every First Day of Camp the previous two years.

“Morning,” Walt smiled, walking into the kitchen.

“Made pancakes,” Robby grinned, holding a plate out for him.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Keith raised an eyebrow, accepting the plate.

“I’ve been up since six and there’s still an hour and a half before I have to leave for the rink.” Robby muttered, hand washing the dishes in the sink.

“Kid, you know your roster spot is locked in.”

“Yeah, but -”

“Not only is your spot locked in, but the team likes you and Chief likes you.”

“...I want Rouzy to make it this year.”

“Well, I don’t have much insight on that, but I do know that Chief liked his development over the last season.”

“If he makes it.... We talked about getting a place together.”

“I know,” Kieth grinned, digging into the pancakes. At least one of his kids could cook.

“If he doesn’t…. Dunner and Sammy offered to let me move in.”

“You know there’s no rush for you to move out, right? You’re welcome to stay however long you want.”

“I gotta move out eventually.”

“Just know, you are welcome to come over and cook anytime.”

And Robby laughed brightly in response.

+

When it was time for Robby to leave, Keith grinned and said, “Have a good day.”

And Robby grinned, thanking him as he shouldered his equipment bag and headed to his car.


End file.
